The Ignorance of Others
by Munku-JGSPTV
Summary: Pan tells Trunks she loves him, but then her world falls apart... Can anyone help her? P/V?
1. Pan gets 'distressed' and looks over he...

Ok, I felt like writing something wierd.  
  
  
  
Set after GT, Pan gets angry with everyone & decides to make some naughty (not like that you hentais! Fine then-) BAD wishes using the Dragon Balls to pay them back.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, bla bla bla. Believe me, if I did, I would be boasting 'bout it right now. ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Son Pan tore her tear-streaked face away from the photo sitting on her bedside table.  
  
It was UNFAIR!  
  
The photo showed herself and Trunks, just after she had graduated. Now 25, she thought someone might treat her better than just a kid.  
  
**Flashback*just over 5 mins ago**  
  
"Trunks... I love you."  
  
At first his face appeared shocked. Then she waited for the 'I love you too Pan. I always have, even though you're 13 years younger than me. I'm sorry for treating you like a five-year-old peice of dirt.'(well, a bit oof an exaggeration)  
  
It never came. Instead:  
  
"Panny, stop trying to tell yourself you love me. You don't. Get over this silly little crush. You're too young to know what love is. Besides, you know me and Marron are together."  
  
She didn't know that actually (Pan quickly decides to kill Marron later) but the pain streaming from her broken heart was unbearable. How could he tell her how she felt!  
  
He still saw her as just a child.  
  
- END FLASHBACK -  
  
That's all it was. Of course, Trunks had made it very clear he didn't love her, even though she had spilled out her feelings for him.  
  
She brought a heavy hand down in a practised movement on the photo in its frame. *photo and frame split*  
  
Pan knew she loved Trunks, and now she wanted payback for everyone still treating her like a little kid (even her parents), with no real emotions, even though she was 25.  
  
Pan was sick of it. She'd like to see all of them being treated like she was.  
  
*BING-lightbulb in Pan's head switches on*  
  
She grinned evilly and flew out her bedroom window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
  
  
Having snuck the dragonball radar from Capsule Corp, which wasn't too difficult, her task of finding the dragonballs was alot easier.  
  
She had six already. Just luck number 3-star left. The readar bleeped. Straight ahead. Pan powered up a little and flew faster, travelling over Master Roshi's house as she went.  
  
Marron poked her head out the window and peered at a vanishing white trail from Pan speeding up. 'What was Pan up to?'  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"I summon thee, eternal Dragon- Shenlong."  
  
--Blinding Flash--  
  
Pan was awed by the sight of him. (A.N. BTW I'm writing this by torch light and typing it up after, so - yeah)  
  
Even though she had seen him before, the presence of the dragon was still amazing. He was huge!  
  
"I can grant you two wishes, as long they are within my power," came the booming voice of the dragon. The sky seemed to be a hovering darkness just around them. Probably the effects of the dragon, Pan figured.  
  
She smiled evilly again.  
  
"Dragon, my first wish-  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Sorry - cliffie, I know. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Next chappie- look out Goku! 


	2. Chapter Two - Pan wishes

If anyone can tell me why when you click on my name just up there, it says 'user doesn't exist'. If that doesn't happen to you, please tell me!  
  
Just to get things clear:  
  
Pan= 25  
  
Bra=24  
  
Goten=37  
  
Trunks=38  
  
Marron=31  
  
I 'would like' reviews. Please, I need to know if this story is totally hopless or not.  
  
~continuing from last chapter ~  
  
  
  
Pan smiled evilly again.  
  
"Dragon, my first wish is that all the saiyans except myself become 26 years younger. But not Bra, 'cos she hasn't done anything. Neither has Uncle Goten, but..."  
  
"Your wish...has been granted."  
  
Pan stopped glabbering and realised the dragon was waiting.  
  
"My second wish is that we all have our tails again."  
  
'At least they can't complain too much if they have their tails. Unless there's a full moon...' Pan brushed the thought from her thoughts. (A.N. yeah, really imaginative, I know. I went to bed at 1:am last night. I'm a bit tired. heheheheheh) She had to see how everyone was coping being 26 years younger, and the friends/relatives that would have to deal with 'their situation'.  
  
(A.N.again- sorry. ages now: Pan=still25, Bra=24, Goten=13, Trunks=14, Vegeta=? ok - let's make him thirty something.. 32, Gohan=around 20ish & Goku's dead; so I suppose he doesn't count. Or It could have a reverse effect...tee hee)  
  
Goku poofs next to King Kai. He now appears at 500 yrs old. (Fine then - old and white and wrinkly for a sayain then)  
  
King Kai: *stops laughing at one of his own stupid jokes* Go-oku?  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile elsewhere....  
  
Gohan and Videl were *cough* in the middle of something.  
  
Videl stops gasping for breath.  
  
"Gohan, what just happened? You just lost that frown wrinkle on your forehead."  
  
Gohan looks at the naked form of his wife below him. -Confusion, Son Style -  
  
"WAIT! I had a frown wrinkle!!!"  
  
(A.N. - sorry; I couldn't resist..  
  
Gohan: How could you do this to me!!! *wails in the distance* A frown wrinkle!  
  
Please review!!! I live and feed off them! sorry this was a short chappie...BTW, thanks to 'anonomous' for reviewing, I hope this one was ok. Next up we'll see how Marron & Bra deal with their guys being 26 years younger. 


	3. Chapter three -

Thank you to all who have reviewed! ^_^ *hugs* I'll reply next chapter. K, this one's a bit *wince* (I spent a while writing instead of H.W. and studying for exams) longer than the others, and if you think there's a good spot to stop in the middle of it - I would like to break it up - plz tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognise anything, I probably don't own it. DBZ, the characters, etc. HOWEVER I did think up the plot and Trunk's secretary. Please don't sue.  
  
Quote of the chapter: 'What's the worst that can/could happen? Make it real.'  
  
continuing on…. .  
  
The president's secretary walked into the main office. She sighed. She deserved a pay rise, with having to cover up CC's president's 'appointments' that always seemed to end up with him meeting or making out with his girlfriend, whom she'd never met.  
  
Also, the secretary had never actually seen Trunks Briefs do much work. Of course she had only been working here for about three generations worth of careers, so of course she wouldn't really know. Knocking on the door never served any purpose, and since her hands were full with files for president Briefs (of CC - remember) and since the door was magically ajar, she walked right in.  
  
"Sir, the committee of New Technology Technologies has just forwarded - OMG!!!"  
  
What she had seen 'slightly disturbed' her.  
  
It was Trunks Briefs all right, but he looked about 13! The secretary knew the Briefs had some hereditary knack that could make them look 20 instead of 40 or even 50 (remember Bulma) but now he had diminished to a ………..(A.N. You Don't want to know*….)  
  
Trunks was sitting in his huge leather desk chair in his work suit which had suddenly become several sizes too large, staring at his hands. His 14- year-old hands.  
  
The secretary dropped her papers.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
*Well, actually I couldn't think of a really good, descriptive word…  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pan couldn't wait to see the terrified look on Marron's plasticated face when she found out the 'love of her life' was back down to puberty.  
  
And best yet, Trunks wouldn't remember anything that had happened to him after his 14th birthday (that had already happened before Pan's wishes. So he wouldn't remember Marron being his g/f or anything.)  
  
Upon her landing, she almost gave a whoop of joy at the sudden pleasure that she might find, when she was thrown off balance and fell flat on her face. That's right, she had her tail back! Now all her balance was off, and moving on the ground was (made) difficult. She wiggled her tail around playfully and hugged the furry brown - thing.  
  
Hopefully she wouldn't fall over when she saw 14-year-old Trunks. (A.N. 'Twould be interesting). 'I'll just need a little practise walking', she thought.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
(A.N. sorry there are so may of those, but I need something to break up the story, and the scenes…  
  
I had a blank here, so it may be pretty bad)  
  
Bra Briefs turned around & looked behind her. Sshe thought she had seen something. Her tail!  
  
"How did that get there?" she wondered aloud. She would have to ask her father. Bra hadn't taken a lot of interest in her sayian heritage before, now would be a good time to ask. Perhaps sayians grew back their tails every 24 years! (Bra had her birthday two weeks ago.) She rushed out of the house to find either of her parents and tell them the news…  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The gravity level had reached a new high. Vegeta was still getting stronger, but at a slower pace. A lot of motivation had left him after Kakarott died. Now he couldn't try to beat him anymore, and Vegeta was probably the strongest being on earth at the moment. Still, he trained.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the Sayai-jin no ouji (prince of sayians) found himself on the floor. He was struggling to breathe at all. Vegeta tried his best to stand, but to no avail. For some reason his power had surged right down. Then it boosted a little. His 'good ol' tail' had returned. Now almost capable of standing in the extreme gravity, Vegeta crawled over to the controls. Why had his power gone down - so he could have his tail back? He knew that with his tail (like any Sayian) he would be slightly stronger but he felt as weak as when he couldn't turn SSJ - he would have to try it later.... Vegeta went out of the gravity room, to try and get some answers.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
This time Pan did land at Master Roshi's house. Marron bolted outside, looking frantic.  
  
"Pan!" she yelled "Trunks rang and his voice... all weird... and something must be wrong.... and coming over here..."  
  
Gee, Pan thought, could she be any more vague?  
  
"Marron calm down," she said, although quite enjoying her predicament and her flustery state.  
  
"Pan - You have your tail-"  
  
"What did he say?"... Pan interrupted.  
  
-- a little later --  
  
The now younger Trunks-laden-with-tail-and-a-hole-through-his-pants touched down on the sand outside Master Roshi's house. Marron and Pan were sitting on the front steps. Pan looked thoroughly bored (now) and Marron was still blabbering away to her. (AN: Wait! How could Trunks recognise Pan if he was his 14-year-old self? Unless Pan was just a baby when he was 14)  
  
"Uhhh....." was all he said.  
  
Marron, being Marron, squealed and ran over to him.  
  
"Trunks! Ugh - what has happened to you? You've turned into some kind of freakish...thing!"  
  
"Marron, I can expla - wait! No I can't!"  
  
At this point he gave Pan a suspicious look. He noticed that they both had their tails back (except she she didn't have a hole through her pants), but hers was calm and docile. If Marron had one it would be uncontrollable at the moment. And his just dangled.  
  
"I'm confused," was all he said before ushering and shushing Marron inside.  
  
About five seconds later he came out again.  
  
"Pan-chan, what did you do?"  
  
'Look! He still treats me like a - little kid. Oh no!'  
  
"You're your 38 year-old self in your teenage body! Urgh!"  
  
Trunks looks around, clueless. "Huh?"  
  
"...This wasn't supposed to happen! I guess Goten'll remember the past 26 years as well." Pan gave a sour look that said to Trunks: 'It's all your fault'  
  
"Panny, if this is about earlier -"  
  
FINALLY, she thought. Here comes the apology.  
  
"You know I don't love you." Every word banged on her empty heart.  
  
"And thinking making me younger was going to change anything? Sure, I may have lost a little power now I'm in my 14-year-old body again, but it doesn't really change anything. Give up Pan!"  
  
Pan's tail became limp with hurt. An incredible loneliness swelled from within her.  
  
"How can you tell me how I feel! You break my heart, tell me I'm not good enough for anything and treat me like a kid! So does everyone else. All my life I've heard I was too young but now I'm 25. And it's still the same. It's everyone else that has the growing up to do (AN: now, at least.. tee hee), not me!"  
  
And with that Son Pan flew away from the island to try and get some sympathy elsewhere. Trunks remainded ouitside for some time scratching his head and thinking 'No, Pan...' Before Marron yelled at him to get changed out of his overlarge (with-a-hole-in-it) suit.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Does Goten remember the past 26 years?  
  
"Goten -" Chichi's voice glided up to her 'youngest' (A.N. tee hee. *cough cough*... on with the story) son.  
  
"Phone for you, I think it's Bra."  
  
Goten ran down the stairs in his usual manner, his replacement tail flying out behind him.  
  
"Hel-lo?" His voice cracked.  
  
"Goten? Is that you?"  
  
"Huh? Who is this?"  
  
"It's Bra. Gee, you can be so silly sometimes."  
  
*Vegeta overhears conversation and secretly adds 'like father, like Son.' * (A.N. HAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough cough* excuse my lameness. I need some 'help'. I have some 'issues'.)  
  
Bra continues, "Anyway, I was wondering if you had your tail? 'Cos me and Tousan (father) do and if-"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My tousan."  
  
"No. Who are you?"  
  
*Bra groans through the phone* (AN: it rhymes! *does crazy little happy dance* I'm a poet an I DO know it!)  
  
"Me. Bra. Hel-lo. Your g/f. Goten, is something wrong?"  
  
Goten sat down on the floor, the phone cord unwound. NOW he was majorly confused, Bra was his girlfriend? He was 13 and she, well - she was about 3? Huh? (A.N. I think I've muddled up the ages now. Someone help me!Also, does anyone think Bra is OOC?)  
  
"No-o... I'm fine.'I think.' ...Bye"  
  
Bra heard a click come from the other end of he line. She stared at the mouthpiece Why had he hung up?  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
So... Well. I decided to end it here. I know some ppl don't always review but please, if you don't, I won't continue. *kills all who say it isn't their loss* Remember, flames ARE excepted, I have to respect your opinion and hopefully it'll make my fic better. I s'pose you would say it's an a/u (kinda). But if you've come this far, well it wouldn't HURT just to click on that little button to REVIEW. I don't care if you don't sign in (whatever). But I won't be able to send you any emails for thanks for reviewing, updates (if you want them, please say so in a review), etc.  
  
ANYway, a signed review would be best, but any review is better than no review at all. ^_^ PLEASE! It doesn't take very long. *Goku/Son Style puppy dog eyes* ^_^  
  
Thank you to:anonomous, Amanda, Embury, Kitten, Gohansfan and RiceC25 for reviewing 


	4. Chappie Foury

Well, up to chappie no. 4...  
  
Ok, explanation from last time: Pan used the 'make everyone younger wish' and thought they (those affected) wouldn't remember what had happened the past 26 years. For some reason, Goten doesn't, but everybody else does (a Son quirk?). And Goku has unnatural wisdom and (also unnatural) age.  
  
SlAsHeD, I hope I've cleared that up.  
  
Thank you to: SlAsHeD, Maddy, Embury, ills, Chibi Kenie and Rice C25 for reviewing! I luvs ya all! ^_^  
  
Remember, ages are as follows:  
  
Pan=25  
  
Bra=24 (I know she's should probably be older than Pan, but oh well)  
  
Goten=13  
  
Trunks=14  
  
Vegeta=32  
  
Gohan =mid 20's  
  
and  
  
Marron is 31.  
  
On wid the story...  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the gravity room with a sweat-soaked towel draped over his shoulder. After not finding out anything from Kakarott's younger brat, he had decided to train some more before lunch. But the call for his regular midday meal never came. Usually, being a full-blooded sayian, he was starving but the missing 30 plates of food was getting to him, gnawing at him, and wasn't the sway to a man through his stomach? How did his wife expect him to do anything for her if she didn't feed him?  
  
"Woman! Where is my meal?" Vegeta's voice echoed from the dining room down to Bulma's lab. Vegeta straightened; satisfied that she would be able to hear him. Or at least she should have.  
  
The small telecom TV that had other linked screens all over the house (& in the gravity room) switched on. "Tousan, quick! I'm in the lab! Kaasan's (mother) really sick!" The face of his daughter vanished from the screen.  
  
--A little later- -  
  
"She's been coughing up blood for the past three hours, the lab computer recorded it. She needs a doctor, or the hospital, desperately.  
  
Vegeta scrunched up his face. The closest medical centre would be in the Western Capital, but Bulma needed help urgently, and if he flew her there fast, she might injure herself. A lot.  
  
"It's too risky. We need some senzu beans," Vegeta told Bra. She nodded and moved to get some from upstairs. She gasped and her hand flung to her mouth.  
  
"Trunks took them with him! He said-…"  
  
Bra decided that such things were too personal, even within the family. "It doesn't matter. We've got to find him! I'll go to the CC Office (the part in Satan City where Trunks works)." She flew outside, giving her mother a last, sad/anxious glance before heading off to try and save Bulma's life. (A.N. In my story, Bra was taught the real basics of martial arts, and she knows how to fly, but she lost interest in fighting and Vegeta gave up on teaching her)  
  
Still remaining in the room with his sleeping/jolting in sleep wife, Vegeta bent down and gently kissed her pale forehead.  
  
He was made to suffer again. 'Kami, why?'  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Pan glared at the rock beside her. She was sitting on a small beach cliff with her feet dangling dangerously over the edge.  
  
No one really cared about her, that's what her lesson in life to learn. Maybe her grandpa Goku did, but he was dead. (And as old as the Jurassic period - but an didn't know that)  
  
How was she supposed to live like this, with everyone telling her she was 'too young' for this, saying she 'wasn't able to understand' that. She had feelings, you know. All she wanted was for someone to care, or at least acknowledge her existence. Maybe Trunks was right – he always said he was anyway.  
  
"I don't love you…You Don't love me… You're too young…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His words swarmed inside of her mind and stabbed at her. Every word was a wound to her heart, her soul, her very being.  
  
Making her wishes had been pointless; Trunks had at least made that clear to her. She hoped everyone was happy with their tails. Maybe next year she'd do everyone a favour and wish for the dragon to end her life.  
  
___________________*_______________________________*________________________ _____  
  
Goku (aka Mr Oldie-poots) looked down at the earth from King Kai's temporary planet. Bubbles and Gregory were fooling around somewhere, they hadn't noticed his (age) predicament (A.N. yet…*grins maliciously*)  
  
"King Kai, I need to send Pan a message," came the crackled old voice of the saviour of the universe. "She needs to know there is someone who cares, someone- who hasn't realised it yet." Goku's mysterious tone unusual/even unnatural wisdom within its words. King Kai sat up, dazed. Who was Goku talking about?  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Munku-JGSPTV: Yes, what was Goku talking about? Please review, it only takes a minute.  
  
Next time  
  
"Indeed, Mr Popo. It seems the need for a different relationship is dwelling within their hearts. The loss of insert name here will be a great blow to them all."  
  
  
  
Thanks to ills, Embury and Miss Myrhe for reviewing! ^_^  
  
I Luvs ya all!!! *Sighs* reviews are like (my) babies. Lovable, cute, adorable babies that I raised and cared for, and now they're all grown up. Please Review!  
  
Oh! And if you have any ideas on the couples you want for this fic email me: laiosiq@hotmail.com or leave it in your review (notice how that word comes up a lot? *snicker snicker* Ok. I'm desperate.) Remember, I'm a weird person, this is a weird fic, and it can have weird couples! Think I'd like to keep the Br/Got pairing though. And I can't believe I've written a sort of t/m.  
  
I mean – Marron isn't one of my fave characters and so of course I LOVE a good T/P. but if you think this isn't where this story is supposed to go…  
  
Oh, and you may go ewwwwwwww. P/V, but I've read a few now, and they seem to work (YES, Amanda, just not the real lemony ones) okay if they're really well written. Remember that the age difference between them doesn't really matter now. (Vegeta's 7 years older – less than Trunks was before the wishes), but if you have a couple in mind you'd be wanting to see (you're the ones who get a chance to 'appreciate' this fic) just tell me. And if you have ANY ideas on anything, even just a character quirk (e.g., Veggie's bed teddy Snuggles) or the storyline, please tell me also. ^_^  
  
Cya next time,  
  
Munku-JGSPTV 


	5. Let's play 'visits'

AN I've got to keep down my author's notes. I think I butt in too much. Chibi Kenie: 'Goku isn't that old! He's younger than Vegeta, and all the times he's been dead, like 8 or 9 years that I know of... means that he's 14 or 15 years YOUNGER than Veggie-head'  
  
I received that message which actually helps me a great deal, thanks Kenie! ^_^ It made me realise that unless you were me (the one writing it) you happen to not pick up the tiny details. Here's what happened when Pan made her wishes:  
  
*Pan stayed the same age  
  
*Bra stayed the same age  
  
*Trunks is in his 14-year-old body  
  
*Vegeta is in his 32-year-old body  
  
*Gohan is in his 25 (or something) year-old body  
  
*Goten is in his 13-year-old body but some mistake occurred (a Son quirk?) and he acts like his 13 self, having no remembrance of the past 26 yrs.  
  
*Goku's age somehow went in the opposite direction. I don't know about you, but I reckon Sayians would have a much longer life span than humans... So Goku is about 200. (A 100 year-old in human-span, just to give you an idea.) AND, yes, Goku did age more than 26 years. And plus, he's dead, so maybe that's an explanation.  
  
If you don't get it, please tell me in a review. ^_^ I just luuuuv reviews. *hint hint* And if you don't like it, you can stop reading it- everyone's entitled to an opinion!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot. All I have is this computer and a bed that sqeeches during the middle of the night (waking me up – I sleep lightly. VERY lightly). Heck! I don't even own this computer (or the sqeechy, killing machine bed either, in case you wanted to know). So plz don't sue.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
His face LOOKED the same. The same hair, eyes, nose, well – all the same facial features.  
  
'Your ki is stronger*' she had said.  
  
It was inevitable that without years of training, he wouldn't be as powerful. But he had his tail back; didn't that count for something? Vegeta had said that a Sayain's tail was the key to his power… He didn't want to try powering up to Super Sayian in the house, he might break something, and Videl wouldn't very happy.  
  
Well, he could always ask Dende what was going on. He was the Guardian of the Earth after all. Telling his wife where he was going, Gohan headed off to find some answers…  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
*My fic-Gohan trained with Pan until she was about eight and since after that he didn't train for about 20 years, that would make him more powerful when he was younger, right? If you don't get it, please tell me!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bra wished she knew what was going on. Something was weird. And she hadn't been able to find any senzu's either – or Trunks who DID have all of the beans Korrin had grown over the past year. There seemed to be getting fewer and fewer of them, although the need for them wasn't as strong. Occasionally her father would use one after some hard training, or her brother & Goten would have a couple after a long spar. Still, she wanted to know what was going on.  
  
Maybe Dende could just heal her mum. And she could hit one stone with two birds, or whatever that saying was. She could ask him if he knew what was going on. Bra stood up from her thinking position at Korrin's Tower and flew up to Kami/Now Dende's Lookout.  
  
(A.N. The writing between breaks seems to be getting shorter, doesn't it? Someone give me ideas for COUPLES, the storyline, etc. ANYTHING would be appreciated. Maybe just what you think's going to happen. HELP ME!!!  
  
Look – I've decided to take a break here – I need some new ideas & next chapter will (hopefully) be better once I've collected myself. Sorry for such a short chappie (and I took ages to post it…)!  
  
This doesn't mean goodbye! ^_^)  
  
  
  
The review  
  
Button  
  
Is just  
  
Down  
  
There!!! 


	6. hands, options and decisions -part oneoh...

Sorry I took so long... I ran out of stock chapters (pre-written) and then I wasn't happy with this so I redid *6 WHOLE PAGES*!!! It is very heart- wrenching to put a line through my little baby - I nurtured it, gave it a home-  
  
I'll stop now. K - A bright NEW, fresh chapter. I had just read a few GOOD t/p fics before I wrote this, so if you're picking anything up, it may be 'cos of my mood. (Sorry Ryoko and Tyleet :) ) So - read on.  
  
And please review. I can't stress how much I loooooooooooove poring over them. And thanks to: Kitten, Bulma, Tyleet and Ryoko for reviewing most recently. You actually got me motivated to type this chappie up STRAIGHT AWAY! (I'm usually the best procrastinator in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Free Advertising ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And don't forget to check out my bro's mechwarrior/battletech fic if you're interested. *cough cough* http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=744589  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: unlike other people, I'm not unhappy to say I don't own DBZ/GT or any of its components, characters, whatever. (I DON'T) Maybe 'cos I know I would stuff things up if I owned it and it wouldn't be as good. And if I WAS making ANY money off this, I'd buy myself a new pillow. PLEASE review and PLEASE continue. (Enough of my rantings and ravings)  
  
^ means an *, but since I use them elsewhere, I decided to use an ^ for special Author's Notes.  
  
AND THIS CHAPPIE is dedicated to TYLEET (Sorry I didn't bring it out on your birthday!)  
  
'Now I feel kinda sad.'  
  
For some strange reason, our lovable lavender mop. AKA Trunks Briefs, is considering he might have *hurt* (A.N *wince*. If only he knew) Pan.  
  
'She just blows up in my face and I can't figure out why.'  
  
(A.N. sorry - but usually at this point in a t/p, we all pull our hair out and scream at Trunks to admit to Pan he loves her. *sigh* What a perfect story. *grins evilly*)  
  
Marron strode in. "Can't figure out what?" She wore tight red pants and a matching shimmer top. Enough to make any normal^ man shiver with anticipation and desire.  
  
"That we need to spend ...'time' together?"  
  
She said in a seductive tone. (It's a bit weird, I know. Trunks is still in his 14-yr-old body, but he has his mind. Marron wouldn't want to do anything SERIOUS)  
  
Surprisingly, Trunks shrugged off his girlfriend with no reaction whatsoever. He still seemed too deep in thought to notice anything. Marron tried again. "Trunks-kun.I think-"  
  
"Quit it Maroon! Can't you see I'm not in the mood?"  
  
She straightened up and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Tell me then." Trunks gave a queer look. "Trunks Briefs tell me why you're NEVER in the mood. Is there something wrong with me... or are" He gave a pained look. "There's nothing-" she held up a hand.  
  
"No. Let me finish. There is something going on here, Trunks, and if you don't change the way you're acting to me or if I don't get any response - I'm gone."  
  
Closing the door of their apartment with a bang, Marron was gone in a flick of her hair.  
  
'No, Marron. There's nothing wrong with you.' Trunks thinks of Pan. 'It's me. There's something wrong with me....'  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
^What IS normal? Is there such a thing?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
(Now, where did we leave Pan? And I know I said Dende & Mr Popo would be in this chapter, so I'll try and make it up for you. {ESP. you, Kittioto} Special cameo appearance by Piccolo! *grins*)  
  
Pan didn't bother ringing before she left. That would mean an extra call from home, and that meant she'd have to go all the way back there. Also, she didn't have any change for a payphone.  
  
Instead, she flew right on over to Capsule Corp, failing to recognise Bra's ki in the distance.  
  
____________________________ __  
  
Bra landed at Dende's lookout and noticed Gohan. He had only just arrived. Gohan acknowledged her presence with a nod and called out-  
  
"Mr Popo!" The genie-man looked up from some pot plants on the other side of the lookout.  
  
"Gohan, what a surprise. Hello. And how are you Bra? It's been quite a while."  
  
"...Umm, yes. Listen, Mr Popo, can you get Dende? I need to ask for his help."  
  
"And I have some questions," Gohan added, straightening his tail.  
  
The genie left to find Dende, who was somewhere on the lookout platform.  
  
"I like your belt," Gohan said gruffly.  
  
Bra blushed and unravelled the tail that was wrapped around her waist.  
  
"When did you get yours back? We haven't seen you and Videl for AGES." Gohan grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I know Goten has made up for it. (Bra blushes again) You know what? Our tails is something I want to ask Dende about. I've learnt enough about Saiyan heritage to realise tails don't just pop up in the middle of the night. And my power's gone up^ a little. I know that when we have tails we're more powerful then usual but..."  
  
"something funny's going on. My father said his power went DOWN a little, like the same level as when I was just born-you know all this training he's been doing since then-but it's weird. Why?"  
  
At this point, Mr Popo had returned, and with Dende.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
^just like in the Buu saga, Gohan's power had gone down 'cos he hadn't been training for ages. So, with his tail, he becomes stronger. If you don't get it, please say so. I think sometimes I make things too complicated even for myself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Dende! Long time no-"  
  
Bra butted in, remembering her main reason for coming.  
  
"Do you have any senzu's? Only my mum's sick and Trunks took the last of them with him and Korrin doesn't have any." Dende gave a sympathetic look.  
  
"Sorry, Bra. We used to have a stock pile up here on the lookout but now we have none left."  
  
Bra fidgeted anxiously.  
  
"Is there anything you could do? I mean you're the GUARDIAN OF THE EARTH!  
  
Gohan gave quizzical l0ooks all around. 'I've never known Bulma to be sick. Except when she was pregnant with Bra. Otherwise she was always loud and busy.'  
  
"Even my power must have its limits. But if you could bring her up here safely I could heal her."  
  
She snapped her fingers at the news. How could she have forgotten that Dende was able to heal? Bra flicked open her mobile phone and called her father, who WAS capable of using the modern human technology. (A.N. Come on, Vegeta's not THAT inept/stupid-tee hee. But being serious; I once read a post GT b/v fic where he wasn't able to even turn on the TV!)  
  
While Bra was still talking to Vegeta, Gohan proceeded to ask Dende about the tail & power level issue.  
  
When Bra finally said 'goodbye', she heard Dende finish a sentence-  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon. Someone would be very hurt if I told you myself.b They need a chance. bGive it to them. Let them tell you themselves – when they are ready.  
  
Gohan frowned.  
  
"Oh..I guess I'll just have to wait. I'm going back home. Bra, you leaving yet?"  
  
"You know, Gohan, you can visit every now and then. By the way, Piccolo wanted to see you."  
  
(Gohan:heheheh)  
  
"Okay. Bra?"  
  
"Umm. Yeah. Dende, I'll try and bring up mum as soon as possible."  
  
Both half-Saiyans raised their ki's a little and hovered above the ground, Gohan giving a final wave to the Namek & Mr Popo before they shot away.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dende peered over the edge of the lookout.  
  
"Look at them. I can tell that they will bond, but one of them doesn't seem quite ready. Perhaps there is a different path for them to take. (AN – I'm sorry if he sounds all philosophical and deep-minded. And BTW, this is a little while after Gohan an Bra left)  
  
"I hope things turn out all right. Pan isn't dealing with her current feelings all that well. Perhaps you could-"  
  
"Indeed, Mr Popo. It seems a new type of relationship is apparent in their hearts. But I cannot interfere, even with all the powers I possess. It wouldn't be right." Mr Popo fiddled around with the pot plants.  
  
"The loss of Bulma will be a great blow to them all."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Please review. And I'm not THAT happy with my writings recently, so be hesitent in flaming. I have run out of my stock chappies, so I'm busily writing the next half-part. This originally wasn't a finished chapter and I wasn't gonna end it there. Anyway, thanks for reading. It really helps. ^_^ 


	7. part twoeohh

Gohan moved around the rock. He didn't want to disturb Piccolo. Things tended to blow up if he was distracted. 

"Piccolo?" He asked tentatively. The green (what other colour) Namek stopped his meditation and hovered over. 

"What are you doing here kid?" He asked gruffly.

"Well..uhh.. Dende said you wanted to see me. What's this about?"

"Through my meditation, I have sensed something approaching. At the moment the ki signal is very weak, but also very far away from Earth. If I'm right, we'll need to be a lot stronger than ever before."

Gohan frowned, the lines clearly creasing on his forehead.

"What's coming? Who? Vegeta's reached SSJ4. What can beat that?" (True Gohan, so true)"I wouldn't know for sure, and we can't be certain that it is headed for earth, but I SUGGEST you get yourselves prepared for the Room of Spirit and Time at Dende's lookout. I don't know how long we have."

Bra zoomed through the air, the water down below getting a little stirred up because of her speed. She NEEDED to get to her mum quickly. And she needed to tell Trunks. Dende hadn't given them many answers, just more to worry about.

"I'm coming, Mom," Bra said out loud and powered up a little, gathering speed.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Bra? Our ebony-haired friend strode into Capsule Corp. not finding anyone except Vegeta, who was leaning over Bulma in the temporary clinic. (near Bulma's lab)

Pan gasped. Bulma was deathly pale.

Vegeta stood up slowly from his chair and left the room, solemn-faced.

"Bulma?" Pan asked softly, disbelieving, her face distraught. What was wrong with Bulma? Was this a side effect of her wishes…her fault?

"uhf." Bulma gave a pained sound and rolled over on her other side. Now Pan could see her fully.

Pan had NEVER ever seen Bulma like this. She looked thin and aged. Usually it seemed she had never-ending youth, but this gave Pan a real fear. If Bulma could die, anything worse could happen. She flung herself from the room and upstairs to find Bra to tell her about the wishes, and rid herself of guilt.

______________________________________________________________________ 

****

*sigh * Another chappie (well, its actually part of the last one, but it didn't work out that way). Frankly, I think I'm getting worse and worse. And there's this clu-thunk at the back of my head that's telling me I should re-write the first couple of Chapters. ***Gloomy face** * Please review. ^_^

And I didn't post this right away-

1.Because FF.net was getting new hardware

&

2.Because I thought that if I posted at the same time as everyone else I wouldn't get very far. 

Please give/lend me your ideas 'cos I'm running out. Even just maybe what you think might happen next chapter.

A HUGE thanks to Maddy (yay! ^_^) and Tyleet

For reviewing. And I don't own DBZ/GT or anything. I didn't put a disclaimer at the top.

Please tell me if the story is totally hopeless or not. ~see that review button at the bottom on the left? USE IT!!! 


	8. Mishappenin's

Munku-JGSPTV *slaps forehead* I had almost FORGOTTEN anout Goku! I wonder how that happened...? heh heh heh... I sorta... kinda.. had a mental block here, so please excuse the 'badness' if its there. So you know, I have King Kai, Gregory, Bubbles and Goku on a similar planet to KKai's old one  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing! And if I were you, I would see that there's no point in trying to sue me. (I'm not even sure I REALLY have to do this, it just seems like a standard thing to say- but who here would write fanfics if they owned part/all of the real thing!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Should I help it get along Snake Way, Goku?" Gregory asked.  
  
The little messenger bird could barely hold the thick wad of paper in its beak and fly at the same time.  
  
Our 'wise old friend' replied wisdomly-" If you want," and proceeded to stuff his wrinkled face with the best of King Kai's food. The little bird was carrying-no-trying to carry a message from Goku all the way to Enma (King Yama) so it could be processed in the Other Dimension Mail Sortage (ODMS). Hopefully then it could be sent on to some certain earthlings. It still remains a mystery how this mail bird even travelled out to King Kai's planet.  
  
"Goku, you look a lot older but it seems some habits never die. But you're dead now!" *King Kai guffaws over his 'joke'. "Go, ing yua - mm reare hungi". (Translation: Well, King Kai - I am really hungry.) he replied, and continued to fuel his 'lifeless' body (huge classic anime swweatdrops all around. You'd think they'd be used to the Saiyan eating habits by now)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bra was nowhere! Just when Pan was ready to tell someone what was going on inside her head (and her heart), the world comes to a halt. She even considered finding Vegeta again to ask him where Bra was. Fortunately for Pan's sake, she realised getting herself blown up by a 'distressed' Saiyan Prince was not a good idea. Still, where WAS Bra?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
She kept on zooming across the sky, getting closer and closer. Just a few more kilometres and she'd reach Capsule Corp. The first thing to do was explain things quickly to her father. Then somehow transport Bulma to Dende's Lookout. Biting her lower lip to remain focused, Bra touched down on the grass outside the familiar building and ran inside. It had taken a little while to find her father, and he seemed a bit out of it. "Dad?" His eyes were slightly glazed over, as though he was thinkingn hard about something. "Hmm?" "Where did you put Mum? She's not where she was before." "I brought her upstairs for you". 'How did you kno-" "I sensed your ki coming here." Vegeta still seemed a little not with it, but Bra's thoughtlessness was evident. Errr, of course he was have sensed her. Her mind wasn't working properly. A little pre-occupied. But after taking a couple of seconds, Bra figured out that her father knew what was going on. He had already known that Dende would be the best option. She presumed he wasn't that interested in helping her carry Bulma to the Lookout, but as she exited the room,  
  
"I'll help."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Pan had sensed her friend whe ran up to Bra's room to wait for her. She felt movement downstairs but Bra never came up. Feeling depressed and unwanted, Pan looked out of the window in time to see Bra & Vegeta carefully flying out of sight of Capsule Corp.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A dream. That's what it was like. A little blurred at the edges maybe but otherwise real. Usually when you wake up from your dream you realise nothing in it made sense. At all.  
  
That's what it was like now.  
  
Dende was trying to save her mother's life. That was it. She could die. Right now. Die.  
  
For Vegeta, it was different. He had realised that for a human, Bulma was aging. Age brought deteritation to internal organs, and slowly her body would be more suseptible to disease. The dragon balls would not be able to save her there. If a person was going to die of natural causes, their life cycle could not be changed. The only way to stop Bulma's body from leaving the planet would be to make her body young-  
  
"There. I'm afraid she'll have to rest here for awhile, and perhaps it's better to keep her up here on the Lookout. Mr Popo and I will attend to her if she needs anything." Dende snapped both of the Saiyans out of their reveries. Vegeta nodded, slowly coming back to this reality of a world he was in.  
  
"Could we... could we come up here and visit her? And I still have to tell Trunks! he doesn't even know Mum got sick! Even-" "Calm down Bra. Everything will be OK. It was a close call but you got her up here." Vegeta couldn't stop the little voice in the back of his mind saying 'this time'.  
  
He shot off, away from the platform of the lookot. Bra understood. He needed time to think. "Well if you can find out where my brother is, that would be a great help. I'm going to go home."  
  
"Stay here for as long as you want when you come to visit. Goodbye Bra," Dende said before calling Mr Popo for some assistance with Bulma.  
  
"And be safe." His voice was barely heard.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N. I suppose you're probably sick of them not knowing what's going on.. they'll find out soon, very soon. You'll see. Expect the Unexpected. ^_^ Please click the little button and leave a review!!! 


	9. About-ing

Last Chappie:  
*Goku sent a message  
  
*Bra and Vegeta take Bulma to Dende's Lookout.  
  
*Pan stays at Capsule Corp.  
  
*Dende saves Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim everything.  
  
  
Pan had already decided to use her time wisely, making *a few* dull sandwiches. She hoped Bra would be coming back soon, then she could tell her what had happened and why she was regretfully behaving like she was. and she would also be able to ask what was really wrong with Bulma. Pan wanted to know whether or not it really was all her fault. Pan chomped down slowly, waiting for the arrival of her friend.  
_________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"No! No, no, no! We are taking you STRAIGHT to the doctor young man! It must be something you've been eating. I just don't know-"  
  
"Mum, I'm fine," Goten told Chichi. "I don't need to see a doctor. Plus - I've got my tail back! I've got to spar against Trunks and see if I'm stronger than him now..."  
  
"I will have nothing of the sort! No - I just won't have it. You and I are going right into Satan City, and I'm going to find out exactly what's wrong with you. I mean, you look nearly 15 years younger!" Chichi grabbed her son by the collar.   
  
"We are going. Now."  
________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Bra flew slowly, thinking about the events that had come to passs. Her mother was recovering at Dende's Lookout, Trunks was who-knows where, and her father was probably sitting atop some high cliff thinking like she was. Bra felt sorry for him. His family was the only link that he had to being more than a ruthless, dark murderer. And the barrier between these 'selves' was beginning to crumble especially with the near-death Bulma experience. She wondered if her father wouldn't just leave Earth if Bulma died. A Saiyan life span was so much longer than a humans, that unless Vegeta did die in battle or anything, he would have no trouble out-living his wife.  
  
Bra stopped her mid-air motion and hovered down to the ground, walking tiredly and slowly, almost sadly towards Capsule Corp. Trunks still didn't know what had happened. She really must find him soon.  
  
"Bra! " She looked up, seeing Pan hanging out of her room's window. "I need to talk to you!" she yelled. Bra waved her tail and nodded her head. "I need to tell you..er...some stuff too." Pan smiled and ducked back inside Bra's room. The daughter of the Saiyan Prince walked into the huge building she called 'home' and trudged up a flight of stairs.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________   
  
A.N. Sorry - I'm really kinda running out of ideas. I worked out the full plot a while ago, but all the parts in-between are a little more difficult. Please review-  
  
Epitaph Munku-JGSPTV ^-^ 


End file.
